


I'd Travel The World With You

by kiwiiChan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Travel, i love luwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiiChan/pseuds/kiwiiChan
Summary: Jungwoo and Lucas travel aimlessly and sleep in the backseat of the car in the middle of nowhere





	I'd Travel The World With You

It’s hot and Jungwoo's sweating even if they’ve only been in the car for about two hours. He rolls his window down a little lower to enjoy the breeze from outside, even if the breeze is a little hot. He hadn’t packed anything, in fact he wasn’t even aware they were going on a trip until two hours ago. All he had time to do was run to the convenience store and buy $50 worth of snacks. The woman behind the counter had given him an odd look and he had to explain that he was going on a trip with his boyfriend. He probably should’ve said friend instead because the woman made a face. He didn’t care though, he was used to it, it didn’t really bother him too much anymore. At least not as much as it used to bother him two years ago.

It's 11:45 pm and he’s feeling a little tired already, but he worries about Lucas who’s behind the wheel and has already swerved twice in the last fifteen minutes. If Lucas keeps swerving he’ll have to take over the wheel and keep driving. Only he has no idea where they’re going. He pulls out some cookies from the paper bag between his feet and offers one to Lucas. He takes his eyes off the deserted road for a second and opens his mouth in the direction of Jungwoo, signaling him to just put the cookie in his mouth. 

Around another five miles of driving, Lucas stops in a lonely gas station to fill up the tank. There, Jungwoo gets up to stretch his legs and to pet the big dog that is sleeping outside the restrooms. Lucas calls Jungwoo over once the tank is full and off they go again. Driving in the night with two coffees that Lucas bought in the gas station. That isn’t enough caffeine, though. As they reach a small town Jungwoo spots a small beat up motel and convinces Lucas to get a room for them to sleep in. That and because Jungwoo really has to use a bathroom. 

Lucas comes back to the car and gives Jungwoo the key to their room before parking underneath a tree in front of room 17. Their home for the night. The room is pretty, not what Jungwoo was expecting at all. It has blue walls and a twin sized bed in the far right corner of the room. They also have a very outdated television in front of a loveseat couch. A vase holding bright flowers is placed on the small table along with a note saying ‘Enjoy Your Stay’ in gold letters.

‘“Looks like you’re sleeping on the couch Xuxi” Jungwoo teases as he walks out of the orange bathroom. Lucas turns around and smiles his signature big bright smile at Jungwoo before encasing him in a hug and kissing him all over his face. He picks Jungwoo up and carries him to the bed where he plops him down. Jungwoo only laughs. God, he’s so in love. 

“We didn’t bring any extra clothes to sleep in” Jungwoo says, already taking his shirt off along with his too tight jeans. Lucas follows taking off his yellow hoodie, his shirt underneath that and finally his pants. He hands Jungwoo his hoodie, knowing how much he likes it and tells him to wear it to bed. Jungwoo doesn’t think twice before taking it from Lucas’ hand and putting it on. It smells like sweets and coffee and maybe a little bit of weed from earlier in the afternoon. 

In bed, Jungwoo lies by the wall. ‘So you don’t fall’ Lucas had said. His head is on Lucas’ chest, their legs are intertwined and Jungwoo holds Lucas’ hand in his. He can feel Lucas’ breath on the top of his head and he can hear his heartbeat. His beautiful heartbeat. That serves as Jungwoo’s lullaby as he drifts off to sleep.

In the morning Jungwoo wakes up alone in bed wondering where Lucas has gone. He checks the bathroom and the terrace and even checks the closet by the bed in case Lucas is planning on scaring him, but Lucas isn’t there. Jungwoo takes a quick shower and dresses in yesterday's clothes before getting his phone and messaging Lucas. He hears a buzz come from the couch in front of the television and sighs. Lucas always forgets his phone. Only ten minutes have gone by when Lucas opens the door and Jungwoo greets him with a worried look and a soft kiss. 

“I didn’t want to wake you. I found a diner a little while from here. Then i got distracted by a pet shop” Lucas says, smiling and taking Jungwoos hand. “Let’s eat.”

They return the room key first and then they get in Lucas’ car where they make their way to the diner Lucas found. It’s a small diner and its nearly empty but inside is a mother with her two children. Jungwoo nudges Lucas in a way to tell him that he want a kid in the future. Lucas nods. Yes, Jungwoo is definitely in love. 

They sit in the back of the diner where they have a clear view of the kitchen and the rest of the place. A young girl comes over to their table to take their order. She’s pretty, Jungwoo thinks. She writes down Lucas’ orders and looks over to Jungwoo ready to take his. He orders a strawberry milkshake and waffles even though it’s already noon.

“You’re not gonna get full, you need to eat lunch, not breakfast.” Lucas says as he bites into his sandwich. Jungwoo pays no attention and continues to eat his waffles.

When they’re done eating and Lucas pays and leaves a tip, they go back to Lucas’ car. They drive off again ready to see where they end up next. Jungwoo turns on the radio but they don’t pay any mind to it, it’s just there for background noise. Lucas only has one hand on the wheel, the other hand holds Jungwoo’s. That’s how they travel for some time until the sun starts going down and the car needs more gas. 

Once the gas tank is full and they eat nasty gas station food, quite a big difference from the warm food they had that afternoon, Lucas drives again. Jungwoo asks Lucas if he remembers the time they went to a library that had an enormous fish tank inside and Lucas kept them standing there for an hour as he tried looking for nemo. Lucas says he remembers and looks quickly at Jungwoo with love in his eyes. 

When it’s almost midnight and they haven’t stumbled across any place to stay Jungwoo tells Lucas to pull over. It’s pretty obvious they won’t be reaching a town soon so Jungwoo tells Lucas they should enjoy the night. They get out of the car and sit on the hood with their backs leaned against the windshield. A blanket of stars covers the night sky and the moon is big and bright. Hand in hand, Lucas closes his eyes and makes a wish. There’s no shooting stars in sight, but he feels like this is the perfect moment to ask the universe that one day, in the future, he’s able to marry Kim Jungwoo.

After a while, Lucas isn’t able to keep his eyes open. He gets off the car dragging Jungwoo along with him. Instead of opening his door and getting inside, he takes him to the backseat. Lucas gets in first taking up most of the space, but if he lies sideways there’s just a tiny bit of space for Jungwoo. Jungwoo climbs in, shuts the door and lays chest to chest with Lucas. It’s perfect. They fit perfectly together. Like a puzzle piece.

Lucas doesn’t say it too often, he shows it with his actions, but tonight under the billions of stars and sleeping in his beat up old car in the middle of nowhere with Jungwoo intertwined with him, he whispers a soft ‘I love you’ into Jungwoo’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am im sorry if there's any misspellings. you can also find me on twt @ strwbrrykun if you're curious about anything or just want to send me Kun pictures in this Kun drought.


End file.
